


Spy Sex

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Bryce discuss Stanford, the Intersect and compare spy sex to Stanford sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Spy Sex  
> Pairing: Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Chuck and Bryce discuss Stanford, the Intersect and compare spy sex to Stanford sex.  
> Notes: Set around the time of Ellie and Awesome's wedding but obviously deviates from canon.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"So, Chuck, you got any new moves I should know about?"

"Are you saying our Stanford sex was bad?"

Bryce laughs. "No. Just that it was a while ago."

"Trust me. I haven't been overburdened with sexual partners since. I wasn't in a good place after I got kicked out."

"I am sorry. It was the best plan at the time."

Chuck sits on the bed and is quiet for a few moments.

"Chuck, you're worrying me now."

"I get it, Bryce. You kept me safe by breaking my heart. I really do understand and now I can be grateful but I spent a long time resenting what you did." The bed dips slightly when Bryce sits beside him and Chuck turns to look at him. He touches Bryce's face softly and brushes his thumb across Bryce's cheek. "You were my first love, Bryce, and one of my closest friends. I couldn't see why you'd do that to me. Obviously you couldn't explain. This spy stuff really screws with your life sometimes."

"If there had been another way out I would have taken it but I had to keep you safe. I never meant for you to have the Intersect but I knew you could handle it. You're so smart, Chuck, but if it hadn't have been an emergency I wouldn't have burdened you with it."

Chuck leans forward and kisses Bryce softly before pulling back. "Without the Intersect I'd still be a college dropout working at a Buy More. You made me important. I didn't want it at first and I still feel out of my depth sometimes but you can’t deny that it’s exciting. Thank you, Bryce."

Bryce takes a deep breath. "Just so you know, Buy More Chuck would be good enough for me. I'm glad we finally talked though."

"Me too. Now let’s make use of the bed. God knows where Beckman plans on sending you."

Bryce starts opening the buttons on Chuck’s shirt.

"Is spy sex more interesting?"

"Sometimes, Chuck. Depends on who you’re with and the location. We do get to dress up sometimes but it’s a bit of a mood killer when you’re in imminent danger. Trust me it’s a lot less James Bond than you might think. So the Intersect got any techniques?"

"No. Even if it did I don’t think I could do sex moves that my dad programmed into it. That’d be too weird."

"Sex moves?"

"You know what I mean. Stop smirking and kiss me."

"The assertiveness is new. I like it."

Chuck drops his shirt on the floor and leans into Bryce’s kiss. He tries to open the buttons while he’s not looking. He pulls Bryce’s shirt loose and slides his hand up to pinch Bryce’s nipple making Bryce groan and break the kiss. Bryce goes to say something but Chuck shushes him and lifts Bryce’s shirt over his head. He pushes him back onto the bed and straddles him. Bryce grips his hips and Chuck grinds against him. He falls forward to kiss Bryce again and slides his hand between them down to the button on Bryce’s pants. Bryce lets him take the lead and soon they’re both naked.

"Top or bottom?"

"Don’t mind, Chuck, just want you."

Chuck has to leave the bed for condoms and lube but finds them quickly enough and when he turns back Bryce has his hands under his head and he’s smiling at Chuck like he can’t believe they’re here again. It used to be so good at Stanford and Chuck has to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He kneels beside Bryce and pours some lube on his hand. He reaches behind him to stretch himself and Bryce leans up on one elbow so he can watch.

"You look so hot right now."

Chuck blushes and bites his lip at the stretch. It’s been a while but he’s impatient and he twists his fingers a little. Chuck wipes his hand on the sheet and straddles Bryce again. He strokes Bryce’s cock a few times before putting the condom on and moves into position. Bryce holds his cock while Chuck slides down and they both groan when Chuck is fully seated. Bryce holds out his hand to Chuck and when they interlock fingers he pulls Chuck’s arms forward and kisses his wrist. Chuck raises himself up a little and then slides back down. He does it again and the third time Bryce thrusts up to meet him. They don’t last long, hands intertwined and eyes on each other as they move. Chuck finds Bryce's gaze quite intense. Bryce drops Chuck’s hand.

"I’m close, Chuck."

"Me too."

They both move more frantically and Bryce strokes Chuck’s cock. It’s not the best angle but it does the trick and Chuck comes a few moments later. Bryce isn’t far behind, his last few thrusts quick and hard. Chuck lies next to Bryce. He grabs the wastebasket and holds it up for Bryce so he can dump the condom. When he puts it down they turn to face each other and are quiet except for their ragged breaths.

"As you can see the Intersect did not give me increased stamina."

"It was good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Chuck. Have a little confidence. Sure we’ve done it for longer in the past but we’re not trying to re-enact the Kama Sutra here. Hang on, did you just flash?"

Chuck nods. "I just saw some things that we are definitely not trying."

"I’m sure we could manage some of them."

"Only after some gymnastics training."

"Plain old spy sex it is."

Chuck kisses Bryce. "If what we did was plain old sex than that’ll do for me."

When Bryce shivers Chuck pulls a blanket over them. They talk for a while, neither making promises that they can’t keep. Bryce falls asleep first, something that hasn’t changed since college. Chuck watches him for a while, after all these years he still doesn’t know what a sexy guy like Bryce sees in him. Bryce curls against him and Chuck closes his eyes. Their lives will never be easy, bad guys are inconsiderate like that, but hopefully Bryce can stay in Burbank for a while.


End file.
